Let's Play Gaga of the Throne
"Let's Play Gaga of the Throne" is the 21st episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 125th of the series. Synopsis Stumpy proclaims himself as the "king of the bathroom", locks himself inside and takes the toilet as his "throne". This proves problematic for Kaeloo, who badly needs to use the bathroom. Plot The episode starts with Stumpy sitting inside the bathroom on the toilet, wearing a crown. He explains that there was a lot of violence, sacrifices and other "uncool" things that were driven by a desire to "conquer the throne". He then laughs maniacally, but is interrupted when Kaeloo knocks on the door and tells him to hurry up because she needs to use the bathroom. Stumpy tells Kaeloo that she needs to ask for a royal audience if she wants to enter the "throne room" (bathroom), so she comes back as "Knight Kaeloo of the Lake" and requests and audience, but he bluntly refuses. Kaeloo yells at Stumpy to let her in because she really needs to use the bathroom, but he accuses her of wanting to steal his "throne" and continues to refuse to let her in. Kaeloo returns, pretending to be a messenger, and claims that a "cruel felon" kidnapped Stumpy's sisters and refuses to release them unless Stumpy abdicates. Stumpy complies and steps out of the bathroom, but then he realizes that he doesn't have any sisters. Unfortunately for him, Kaeloo has stolen his crown, and she is just about to step into the bathroom, but Stumpy calls in Regicide, his fire-breathing sheep, to attack her and bring back the crown. Stumpy then asks the audience whether he looks better as a king or as a queen, since he can't decide for himself. Kaeloo decides to ask Mr. Cat is she can use his bathroom, but finds out, to her disgust, that the latter used a bush. Kaeloo decides to ignore that and asks Mr. Cat how to get Stumpy out of the bathroom. Mr. Cat suggests that she can transform in order to get him out, but Kaeloo decides to hold it in instead. Mr. Cat, now dressed as an evil sorcerer, somehow sneaks into the bathroom. He warns Stumpy that Kaeloo will return to attack, and advises him to put extra security measures in place. Stumpy raises several castle towers around them like a wall to keep Kaeloo out. He then asks Mr. Cat what will happen if Kaeloo gets angry enough to transform, but Mr. Cat tells him it's all part of the plan. Meanwhile, Kaeloo asks Quack Quack how he holds it in, and he reminds her that he wears a diaper. He offers to let her wear it as well, but she declines because she believes it's "a question of self-respect". She then begs Quack Quack to help her get into the bathroom. Kaeloo reaches the bathroom and finds the wall Stumpy put up earlier. She yells at him again to let her in, poining out that the bathroom belongs to everyone, and he says she'll have to battle Mr. Cat if she wants to get inside. Kaeloo sends Quack Quack in to fight with Mr. Cat. They have a swordfight, and Quack Quack eventually manages to knock Mr. Cat to the ground. Mr. Cat, however, continues to laugh, and suddenly pulls out a bazooka and shoots him. Stumpy says that Kaeloo lost. Kaeloo notices that Quack Quack isn't moving anymore, and she assumes that he's just playing a joke on them. Mr. Cat tells her that Quack Quack should come back to life in three seconds, but he doesn't. Mr. Cat realizes, to his shock and horror, that Quack Quack might not be indestructible anymore. Stumpy tries to make Quack Quack get up, but it soon becomes clear that the duck is actually dead. Everyone, including Mr. Cat, starts crying. The scene cuts to the three friends at Quack Quack's funeral. Kaeloo leaves some flowers on Quack Quack's grave and then they all leave. After they leave, a banging sound is heard from the coffin. Stumpy turns around and sees Quack Quack emerge from the grave as a zombie. Suddenly, even more clones of Quack Quack emerge, and they prevent Stumpy from reaching the bathroom. Kaeloo is happy to finally have a way to get to the bathroom, but Mr. Cat suddenly steps in front of her and steps inside the bathroom, locking her out. She then transforms and clings on to one of the towers as it rises up. She manages to reach the bathroom, and Mr. Cat nervously offers to make a little space for her on the toilet. She angrily roars at him, sending him flying away. Unfortunately, she accidentally sends the toilet flying along with him. Later, Kaeloo decides to just use a bush like Mr. Cat suggested earlier. Mr. Cat now has the toilet stuck on his head, and he asks for help removing it, but Kaeloo just tells him it serves him right. Stumpy, meanwhile, tries to teach the zombie Quack Quacks how to sing, which causes more towers and a giant cardboard video game to rise up from the ground. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Regicide Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's sisters Trivia * This episode is a parody of "Game of Thrones". * Mr. Cat mentions that Quack Quack will come back to life in three seconds, which he determined in one of his science experiments in the episode "Let's Play Fatal Destination". * This is the fourth time where Quack Quack is turned into a zombie. The first time being "Let's Play Trap-Trap", the second "Let's Play Scaredy Cat" and the third "Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh". * This is the second episode where Mr. Cat acts as Stumpy's evil sorcerer and advisor, the first being "Let's Play Princess vs. Princess". * This is the second episode where somebody has to wait outside the bathroom because it's occupied, and also the second episode where someone decides to use a bush instead. The first in both cases was "Let's Play Rock, Paper, Scissors". * This is the second time Mr. Cat and Quack Quack have a swordfight. The first was in the episode "Let's Play Prince Charming". * This is the fifth time Mr. Cat has been seen crying. The first was in "Let's Play Baby-Sitting", when he narrated a tragic flashback to his childhood to Kaeloo. The second was in "Let's Play Spies", after he got hit by the truth serum. The third was in "Let's Play Figurines", when Kaeloo yanked out one of his whiskers, unaware of how much pain it would cause him. The fourth was very briefly in "Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison", when Kaeloo accidentally stuck her finger in his nose. Gallery LPGOTT 2.JPG LPGOTT 1.JPG|Stumpy on the throne LPGOTT 3.JPG LPGOTT 4.JPG LPGOTT 7.JPG LPGOTT 6.JPG|Mr. Cat the evil sorcerer LPGOTT 5.JPG LPGOTT 10.JPG LPGOTT 8.JPG LPGOTT 9.JPG LPGOTT 11.JPG Reallyreally.gif Kingorqueen2.gif Kingorqueen1.gif Bad Kaeloo Confronts Mr. Cat.png GGOTT.JPG Screenshot 20190522-213911.png Screenshot 20190522-213800.png Screenshot 20190522-213819.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes